leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Canopenerdude/OMG YOU NOOB
Now that I've used that amazing tagline to draw you in, here's the question: why is the term 'noob' considered derogatory? Why do we even see it that way, or use it in such rediculous situations? Let me elaborate: The majority of us here are level 30 right? Well then why on earth would somone yell 'NOOB' in a normal game when (since Riot's matchmaking is at least halfway competent) the other nine people you're playing with are probably level 30 too? We all know how long it takes to get to that point. For me, it was three months of religious play, 5-8 games a day, every day of the week. So why anyone could even think to call me or someone of similar experience a noob is beyond me. We're not new to the game. We've been here a good amount of time, thanks. Now some people say that 'noob' does not directly apply to the amount of time you played, but rather that you make mistakes or decisions that a new player would make. Now that's just stupid. We've all made mistakes (I remember choosing Jax against Nasus my first ranked game... HA.), and chewing us out and insinuating that EVERYONE has learned the same way is incredibly narrow-minded. Like I just said above, I had no idea that Nasus is Jax's hard counter (or something like that, counters still confuse me at times). So yes I made a mistake that most people at that level wouldn't make. Does that mean I don't deserve my level 30? That I'minferior because I wasn't aware of an interaction between 1.81% of the availible champions, and two champions that I might add that have not been played as often in S3 as before? Simply put, calling someone a 'noob' is downright idiotic, for several reasons. One, we should be happy that there's always new players coming in. It means our community is growing, that we're becoming a bigger market. That's a good thing. Two, We don't all have the same experiences. Just because you learned at level 5 that you don't want to play Vayne against Caitlyn doesn't mean that I did. Yelling at us because we're seeing things we haven't before and aren't entirely sure how to adapt isn't going to help us. Three, and most importantly, we were all level 1 at some point. We've all missed skillshots, we've all misplaced our ults, we've all died to blue buff. That doesn't make us noobs, it doesn't make us idiots. It makes us human beings, who can learn and adapt and become better. So next time your jungler accidentally takes your kill, or your Ashe misses her arrow from three feet away, don't rage. Be understanding, laugh it off and say that you'll all do better next time. If even one person in every game did this, soon the whole community would be changed. God, I sound like a sissy. I need to go eat some steak and lift weights while watching football or something. Peace. EDIT: I am well-aware of the difference between noob and newb. For the sake of succinctness I'm not going to talk about newb because it's a term of endearment and not of derrogation ("yeah pretty sure that's not a word, Canopenerdude." "Shush.") EDIT 2: Also, feel free to ask questions and leave your own ideas in the comments (duh, that's what they're for, haha). I endeavor to answer ever single one. Category:Blog posts